unaefandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Aroida
Aroida (Seragradic: Arojdiu; ''Norsian: Aroyge''; Tyrsian: Aröeg) is one of two subdivisions of the UNAE and is primarily inhabited by the Aroians. Aroida consists of five planets, with Aroida Prime being the capital. It is located in the Gliese 687 system. History Establishment and independence In 2407, the Aroian Space Colonization Agency (also known as ASCA) established several colonies in the Gliese 687 system. Many years later, in 2581, the Aroian colonies declared independence from the Slavic Union and formed the Aroian Republic. 2459 protests In 2412, scientists began researching the possibility of reading the mind of an individual by developing several nanobots that could be injected into someone's head. These nanobots would collect data and transmit them to a nearby computer. When desired, the operator of the nanobots (i.e. the person collecting the data) could order the nanobots to shut down and leave the body. At the time it was highly experimental and classified, but on January 21, 2459 scientists released their first public prototypes. Within days of the first release, many citizens of major cities (and even smaller ones) protested against the development of such nanobots. On March 25, 2459, the government came to an agreement with the protesters, but not before 549 people died and 1 934 people were injured. The government prohibited the research on mind-reading and ordered all nanobots to be destroyed. Aroida-H.A.S. war In 2581, just a few months after the declaration of independence was signed, the Aroian government announced plans to colonize supposedly uninhabited planets in a neighbouring system. What they didn't know that the system wasn't uninhabited and in fact part of a small empire. The colonists settled down on an uninhabited planet and called it Aroida VI, but soon afterwards tensions with the H.A.S., the native species of the system, began to rise. The Aroian people realized that they could not win a potential war without increasing their military strength and they started to produce ships on massive scale. Less than a year later, on February 7, 2582, the H.A.S. declared war on the Aroian Republic. Aroida VI was one of the first colonies to be attacked. None of the colonists survived. One day later an armada of H.A.S. ships reached Aroida Prime. Most of the Aroian ships were still unfinished, but planetary defenses were succesful in repelling the H.A.S. attackers. On the same day it was decided to increase the building rate of warships and two months later there were more than two thousand warships. It wasn't enough to beat the H.A.S. in their own space, but defending the Aroian Republic itself proved to be succesful. During the first few days of the war, the H.A.S. released poisonous gas into Aroida III's atmosphere. More than five million inhabitants where killed. This incident was one of the reasons for the Aroians to consider replacing body parts with cybernetic implants. When the war finally ended on November 29, 2604, a treaty was signed, but both sides had heavy casualties and many ships, space stations and buildings were destroyed. In order to make themselves stronger during future wars, the Aroian people changed several parts of their bodies with cybernetic implants to improve their strength, vision, speed and intelligence. The war had significant impact on the Aroian people. Military strength started to become a priority and even after the war, many warships were built. In essence, the war changed the believes and entire culture of the Aroians. Foundation of the Union of Aroida and Evaria After the nuclear disaster of 2672 on Earth, contact with Earth was lost and both the Aroian and Evarian peoples agreed that a union between the two republics was needed. The two republics officially united six months later to form the Union of Aroida and Evaria. The Aroian Civil War While most of the population agreed with the foundation of the UNAE, less than 15 percent of the population did not. They found giving up Aroida's independence was a mistake and felt that the Aroian government had become corrupt. In 2674, the Aroian Resistance Movement was found. Their ultimate goal was to regain Aroida's independence. This eventually caused a full scale civil war, which started on October 27, 2675. The resistance movement was in control of more than 60% of the fleet and of Aroida III, Aroida IV and Aroida V. The local government officials were replaced by members of the resistance movement and a new Aroian republic was declared. Because the resistance movement was in control of most of the fleet, intervention was difficult, but the Aroian Bureau of Investigations sent several task forces to occupied territory. Their mission was to infiltrate the government and regain control. On January 19, 2683, the UNAE regained control of Aroida IV. Seven weeks later, they regained control of Aroida III. Another week later, they regained control of Aroida V. On March 9, a treaty was signed. The resistance movement was dissolved and Aroida III, IV and V reintegrated into the UNAE as part of the Aroian subdivision. More than 200,000 people were killed and 359,000 million people were wounded. Location Aroida and all of its five planets are located in the Gliese 687 system, in the constellation of Draco. It is approximately 15 light years away from Earth. Aroida II is the closest planet to the star Alain and is therefore the hottest planet in Aroida. Demographics Aroida has a generally homogeneous society. Most of the population is Aroian, but there are also Evarian communities on several planets. Four of five planets are heavily populated, Aroida III not so much. A slightly more detailed list is displayed below. *'Aroida Prime:' 4 billion inhabitants *'Aroida II:' 3 billion inhabitants *'Aroida III: '''5 million inhabitants *'Aroida IV: '1 billion inhabitants *'Aroida V: '1 billion inhabitants Unlike Evaria, cities in Aroida don't have names. Instead, all planets make use of simplified coordinates to specify a location or city/village. Language The official languages of Aroida are Seragradic and English. Most citizens are bilingual (Seragradic and English), but because of Evarian influences many people decide to learn one of the Evarian languages. Signs and courses are in Seragradic and sometimes in English or Evarian, depending on the region. Seragradic is a North Slavic language with most of its vocabulary based on the vocabulary of other Slavic languages, e.g. Czech and Russian. Even though the Seragradic vocabulary is close to the vocabulary of other Slavic languages, the grammar is not. For example, Seragradic doesn't use cases, apart from the genitive case and there are only three tenses to indicate time. Seragradic uses a variation of the Latin alphabet, including letters like č, š and ž, and without q, w and x. Seragradic pronunciation is fairly regular. Word stress is always on the first syllable and there are just a few exceptions to the main pronunciation rules. Planets Aroida Prime Aroida Prime (Seragradic: ''Arojdiu Glavna), also known as Aroida I, is the main planet of the Aroian subdivision of the UNAE. It is not only the biggest planet in the Gliese 687 system, it is also the most populated one. Most of the government buildings in Aroida are located on Aroida Prime. Aroida Prime was the first planet colonized by the ASCA and was initially named Aroida, but after ASCA colonized a second planet in the same system, it was renamed to Aroida I. With the foundation of the Aroian Republic, it was renamed for a second time, this time to Aroida Prime. Around 55% of the planet's surface is ocean. Just a small part of the mainland is heavily industrialized, since most of the starship construction docks were built in space or on other planets. The cities on Aroida Prime are densely populated. Most of the buildings are skyscrapers and in close proximity to oneanother. The villages are exactly the opposite. They are sparsely populated and a perfect combination of nature and buildings. The Federal Ark, the official residence of the UNAE government, is in orbit of Aroida Prime. There are a lot of sights on Aroida Prime, making it the primary tourist destination in Aroida. Many people choose to stay in one of the bigger cities, but there are also a lot of people who decide to reside in one of the more isolated areas. Aroida II Aroida II (Seragradic: Arojdiu Dva) is the second largest planet in the Gliese 687 system and the main construction site for U.N.A.E. starships. 40% of the fleet is constructed in orbit of Aroida II. Unlike Aroida Prime, Aroida II is heavily industrialized. More than 50% of the factories on the surface produce starship components. Most of the other factories produce resources, e.g. metal and fuel. Aroida II is the hottest planet in Aroida because of its close proximity to the star Alain. Most energy is produced by solar satellites in orbit of the planet. On Aroida II most cities are densely populated, mostly by labor class citizens. The cities are large and the height of most buildings exceed one thousand three hundred and twelve feet (about four hundred meters). Aroida II was colonized seven months later than Aroida Prime. At the time it was mainly an agricultural planet with just a handful of starships. During the Aroian-H.A.S. war a lot of warships were built in orbit of Aroida II. After the war, the process continued and the planet was transformed into a heavily industrialized planet, where ships are constructed on massive scale. Aroida III Aroida III (Seragradic: Arojdiu Tri) is the smallest and least populated planet in the Gliese 687 system. During the Aroian-H.A.S. war (2582 - 2604) this planet suffered the most. More than five million inhabitants were killed during the war, most of them during the first days of the war by poisonous gas released by H.A.S. into the atmosphere of the planet. Less than one million inhabitants survived. Large parts of the atmosphere were toxic for more than fifty years because of the high concentration of radiation present in the gas, and more than half of the population abandoned the planet after the war. Some of them fled to Evaria. This incident caused the Aroian government to consider the proposal to replace certain body parts with cybernetic implants. Even after the war, many inhabitants who fled during the war chose not to return to Aroida III when the war was over, simply because it was too painful them to return. Today no more than five million people live on Aroida III, but over the past few years the planet has gained a lot of popularity and the immigration rate is increasing more rapidly than before. Aroida IV Aroida IV (Seragradic: Arojdiu Četri) is a middle-sized planet in the Gliese 687 system and part of the Aroian subdivision of the UNAE. Many research labs are located on this planet and after Aroida Prime, it's the planet with the most universities in Aroida. It is also one of the richest planets. Aroida IV has the biggest ocean of all five planets, more than 80% of the planet is ocean. Because of this, there are many cities built under water, which also makes the cities safer against attacks from orbit. During the Aroian-H.A.S. war, the planet lost almost 20% of its population, but the rebuilding process of Aroida IV was one of the fastest. There are still several ancient defense stations in orbit. Because of the amount of universities, there are many Evarian students studying on Aroida IV. Education is considered to be one of the most important matters by the local government. Courses are taught in English, Norsian and Seragradic. The Federal University has several campuses spread on the planet. During the Aroian Civil War, Aroida IV was one of three planets occupied by the Aroian Resistance Movement, which lasted more than seven years. Aroida IV was the first planet to be liberated, on January 19, 2683. The UNAE army has several training bases on the southern hemisphere. As part of their training, recruits are required to survive for two weeks in one of the forests, without being given any resources. Aroida V Aroida V (Seragradic: Arojdiu Peč) is a middle-sized planet in Aroida. Aroida V produces about 45% of the ground ammunition produced in Aroida. When colonists colonized this planet in 2480, it was uninhabitable and toxic to humans. After centuries of terraforming, the first colonists settled down and built the first cities. Aroida V also produces about half of the food consumed in Aroida. There are almost 1 billion people living on Aroida V, making it the third-most populated planet in Aroida. The people on the planet are known for their hospitality and friendliness. When visiting Aroida V, you will most likely be invited to someone's home. It's considered rude to decline and it will give you a chance to experience some of the local culture. Aroida V suffered minor casualties during the Aroida-H.A.S. wars, mainly because the planet was largely uninhabited at the time. For that reason, influences of the war are hardly visible and war artifacts are almost non-existent on Aroida V. Military After the Aroida-HAS war, the Aroian people quickly began to restore their fleet and planetary defenses. More starship construction facilities were created every month and within ten years, the Aroian fleet consisted of more than three thousand ships, one thousand ships more than before. With the formation of the UNAE, Aroida and Evaria began to share their technology and many improvements were made to ships of both sides. Most of the UNAE fleet is constructed in Aroida, with the biggest construction site being in orbit of Aroida II. Military service is obligatory from age 21 to 27, even in times of peace. Ground troups can be deployed fairly quickly with the use of transport ships. Most warships carry at least five hundred crewmembers and are massive. Science vessels usually carry no more than two hundred crewmembers. Health Aroida has an average life expectancy of about two hundred fifty-eight years. Government officials consider health care to be a high priority. Aroian and Evarian medics have developed several procedures to extend life and improve cell regeneration. Medical research labs are located on Aroida IV. Category:Subdivision Category:Aroida